Trevor Philips Dialogue
This page lists all the dialogue for the in-game protagonist: Trevor Philips. When greeting someone, Trevor will almost always insult them. However, a patched glitch shows us some of the dialogue he says when he is being kind. For most unique insults, the interact button must be pressed again. Trevor will continue his taunting in a seperate unique sentence. This list is still under construction. When greeting someone normally (This happens extremely rare, tested) * Hello, muscles! * Hello, handsome! * Hey there, cupcake. * Hello! * Why, hello! What's up ? * Hello, sugar! * The name's Trevor. Hi. Talking to university professors * I see you. Imagining that the board is my soul. Insulting a normal pedestrian * You look like you struggle with simple tasks. * Did you lose a very big bet? * Why hasn't someone sensible shot you yet? * Oh, you really suck. * Idiot! * Fool! * Moron! * You puddle of vomit! * YOU PILE OF SICK! * HOW ''ARE YOU ALLOWED TO WALK THE STREETS, MORON?! * You're a waste of space on this Earth! * I've trodden shit with more brains! * You make me want to immigrate. * You make me want a lobotomy! * You're a total moron. * You dumbass. * You hideous mistake! * You depressing afterthought. * Oh, please; go jump off a cliff. * Oh, please; go and hurt yourself! * Fuck you, charming. ''Fuck you! * You are an annoying shit! * You are an asshole! * Brainless fool. * Why, oh why do you exist? * Why, oh why weren't you drowned at birth? * Go and fuck yourself. * Listen, nobody likes you. * Listen, even your parents can't stand you! * Oh, you give me hives! * TWAT! * IDIOT! * You are utterly ridiculous! * Oh, you are a moron! * You give morons a bad name! * Moron... * You are such an ass! Insulting the overweight or obese * Oh, you're a big hunk of love aren't you? * Hey, pork chop! How's it going? ...I ''said: ''"How's it going, pork chop?!" ...Come on, where's your sense of humour? DID YA EAT IT?! * Have you ever tried exercising, pork chop? ...And I ''don't ''mean just your arms. ...There you go! See?! That's not so bad! * What's your problem, fatso? ...I said: "What's your problem, fatso?!" * You are large, my friend. ...I mean, large. Like a big thing! ...And you wobble when you run! * Do, uhhh, chubby chasers seek you out? ...I mean, I can see it being FUN having a ''bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! ''...Hey, where are you going? I was enjoying that thought! * Food is a drug, and... You're an addict. ...For some it's meth, but for you it's CHEESECAKE! * Wow! You are big, my friend! ...I mean, you're the size of a house! Insulting those who try to act tough * You don't look tough , pal ! You look constipated ! * That tough guy's acting ridiculous !!! I bet you have a vagina! * You look like an ugly woman. ...Having a ''really ''bad menstrual cycle. And, gets stressed by it's mom. * WOOOOOO~, TOUGH GUY ! What a jackass ! * All that posing, not fooling anyone ! I bet you got a tiny pee-pee ! * You know, you don't look tough, sugar tits ! YOU LOOK LIKE A MORON ! * STOP TRYING TO ACT HARD !! You look like a penis. * What exactly are you compensating for, buddy ? I mean, you're not fooling anyone ! Insulting cops * I bet you ''love ''giving orders! ...And arresting jaywalkers and tourists... * Oh, you look so ''tough, ''officer! ...I know you were bullied in school. * Nice name badge! ...But they misspelt 'Dick'. * Nice uniform! ...But you should be working in Burger Shot! * How did you get in the police force? ...You look like you belong in a mental home. * You look ridiculous in that uniform. ...But I bet you're probably used to looking ridiculous. * What exactly are you looking at? ...Because I'm looking at a turd! * The police force. Now that's a bad joke! ...Police 'farce' would be a better name. * Does parking orders get you excited? ...Or do you prefer beating up suspects? * Let's be clear: only an idiot joins the cops. ...See? You don't even understand simple sentences. * Hey, aren't you cool! ...I was being sarcastic. You're a twat ! * Aren't you just a great example to us all? ...Living proof that shit can talk! * You, my friend, have found your level in life. ...You joined a society of morons called the police force! Insulting hipsters * You're about as alternative...as a dog turd! I mean seriously - you're ridiculous ! * You're part of the problem. You make people hate Americans. And quite frankly i can see why !! * Oh, you are such a hipster. Hipster, hipster, hipster ! HIPSTER, HIPSTER, HIPSTER !!! * So we're clear: you look like a tit. I mean a tit or a twat, take your pick. And you run like one too ! * You make me wanna kill myself. Or you, i can't decide which. * You make me sad for you manity. I mean all the people i've killed and not you ?! * Oh, you're such a turd ! And i don't mean that ironically. YOU'RE REALLY A TURD !! * What a sad thing that dedicate your life to ? Being a complete TURD ! And i must say you're great at it ! * You're completely ridiculous. You're so incredebly alternative ! Just like every other asshole around here ! Insulting the elderley * You make me a big fan of euthanasia! I mean the world has had enough of you. * All you old people do is complain! Complain, COMPLAIN, COMPLAIN !!! * At least you're generation have something to be proud of. ...You've completely ruined the world! GIVE YOURSELF A BIG HAND. * It's your generation that fucked this country! * What you looking at, you old turd ?!? I SAID WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ! * Piss off, you complaining turd. I mean it: PISS OFF - You're depressing me. THANK YOU, THAT'S BETTER !! If he notices someone driving erratically (this happens rarely) * Oh, the speedster! * Y'all be hitting two-hundreds all night... * He's only gone and hit 180! Insulting the general poor * Buddy, you're bust! Insulting the homeless * You stink. You really stink, it's revolting. I mean you really stink, it's not an insult ! * You're lost my friend ! Off with the aliens ! YOU'RE GONE, PAL, GONE !! * I feel bad for you. You're completly lost. * Oh, it's just not working for you, is it ? I mean the dirty crazy vibe, it's so not a winner. LISTEN, I HOPE YOU TAKE ON BOARD WHAT I TOLD YOU. * Oh great, the stinky crazy person !!! How very original. Get some help, it's pathetic !! * You're not crazy, you're lazy ! There's a difference, you're a faker ! * Oh please, just take a bath , will you ? And stop acting so (???). It's frankly not very original. * Oh, you're so...self indulgent ! Just make some changes, PLEASEEEEEE ! Good, jogging, that's a start ! * Hey, we all love drink and drugs pal. But i pay for mine. Oh, yeah, run away you leech !! * Get some help, my friend ! This isn't working. YOU'RE JUST RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS !! If he runs over Franklin * Frank! Fuck! While sobering up * Man, that was horrible! If the player gets in a fight while hanging out with him * Hey, he thinks you're a pussy! * Are you going to stand there and take that crap? If the player is hanging out with him and he is spooked in a cop shootout * We should... Go now. While taking a girl back to her place * Oh... You're a sweet girl, ain't ya? * I love you! If he notices a person pick up a prostitute * You lucky asshole. After a car accident * You want to end up in the trunk of this thing?! * That was entirely your fault! * That is beyond annoying! * You moron! * This car's gonna be parked outside your house ! If insulted * Come on! * I'm tempted to murder you - run away! * Come on, then! Make me suffer! * Let's go, cupcake! * Okay, sugar. Hit me. * Come on. Punish me! * YEAH?! * My name's Trevor! What's yours?! When buying candy * Yeah. After smoking meth * Ah, oh... Man, I'm fucked! * Man, I need to go back to school... Teasing Michael on hangouts if the player, playing as Michael, annoys him. * Do some of that breathing that Fabien does with Amanda... Mikey! If the player bumps into him during hangouts * Are you gonna say sorry? Greeting the Richman Golf Club Groundskeepers * Where would the golf courses be without cheap, immigrant labour to tend them? If the player sprints up to him during hangouts * Jesus...! If he is doing well while playing golf * I was the Canadian under-18 champion! * Incredible from Mister Philips! * Hoo-hoo, look at that! Witnessing an NPC fight (usually caused by the player) * The less that's said about that! If an NPC or the player steals his car * Um, no! * Twat! After being put on the final point in any sport * Pressure's on! You got the stones? If he bumps into or runs over an NPC * Would you look out? * Blind fool... You're a blind fuckin' fool! * Blind fool! * Would you open your fuckin' eyes? * Oh, by the way: that's entirely your fault! * How did you not see me?! If irritated * For fuck's sakes! * Damn! * Shit, shit, shit! * Oh, shit! * Fuck me! While buying a drink * I want that one - gimme, gimme! While leaving a store * Goodbye. While failing a sport * I could swear this used to be easier! While doing good on a sport * Fuck you! If the player is hit with a vehicle on hangouts * Look left! If Franklin accidentally hits him during hangouts * Nice and calm like Michael. Not an angry hothead like me.